cRaZy
by evilquail
Summary: The Joker in his many different forms has decided to share his thoughts on life. Please read and review- because J. has written a poem or two.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclamier: I do not own the Joker**

cRaZy

Heath Ledger's Joker

We're all a little crazy here.

The policeman with the mustache is crazy…

The girl in the green dress is crazy...

The bat with tights is crazy…

And me… well crazy is an understatement.

Who am I?

I am no one.

No one at all.

No name, no identity, no family.

Only a face.

To them I don't exist.

I baffle them.

Confuse them.

Bewilder them.

Because that's what I do best.

I drive them crazy.

Bonkers.

Mad.

It's my passion.

But they can't stop me.

Even if they try.

After all, I am no one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Joker**

cRaZy

Jack Nicholson's Joker

Ever dance with the devil in the pale moonlight?

Ever stare death down in the face?

Ever wonder why the sanity has left the world?

Ever wonder the logistics of your place?

The art of this world is so inspiring

The world is full of colors, don't you see?

But my favorite of all these marvelous shades,

Are Purple, orange, red, and green.

My style of art is different from most.

I'm no Picasso, Degas, or Monet.

My tool is not a paintbrush, but a gleaming knife.

The human skin is comparable to clay.

The population of this world is quite peculiar.

My style of art is not their cup of tea.

They hunt me down like a common murderer.

I do not think that they can see the glee.

**Enjoy :) **


	3. Chapter 3

cRaZy

Animated Joker

Harley Harley Harley

My pretty little clown

Does whatever I want

And never wears a frown

Harley Harley Harley

My life was incomplete

But now with you around

I never miss a beat

Harley Harley Harley

You dance around all day

Doing all I want you to

But at night we play

Harley Harley Harley

If you knew what I meant

I want to be your puddin'

To me you're heaven sent

Harley Harley Harley

I abuse you so

But you always stand beside me

I love you, you should know

Harley Harley Harley

I see it plain as day

You and your babies realize

That you are here to stay

**this probablly is a little over romantic, but this Joker's personality is quite bipolar towards Harley anways**

**enjoy :) **


	4. Chapter 4

**cRaZy**

**Heath Ledger's Joker**

I'm back.

Back, back, back.

Good morning.

Salutations.

Hello.

I noticed you are scared of me.

You are backing away.

Finding shelter.

Trying to escape.

Good for you.

You are smart.

They were not smart.

They are dead.

You are not.

But you will be.

Soon.

My plans are working.

My wheels are spinning.

My gears are creaking.

Fast.

Speedy.

Quickly.

The darkness is coming.

My darkness is coming.

It is anarchy.

It is a joke.

It is ALIVE.

It will take over Gotham.

It will take over the world.

It is only a matter of time.

Before…

BOOM.


	5. Chapter 5

cRaZy

Chapter 5

Jack Nicholson's Joker

In my life, I have never known a thing like you.

You're a beautiful creature, can't you see?

My, how exquisite your features are.

How they're begging to belong to me.

You are an artist in your very own way.

A picture's worth a thousand little words.

I'll set our tidy wedding for tomorrow, dear.

And I will not let your shrieks of "help" be heard.

I met you when I was just a meager mime.

You were taking candid photos at the scene.

I know I couldn't help but stop and stare at you.

And wish that I was dressed in courting green.

You are the love of my life, I am sure of it.

And at this time, I know my heart is keen.

You may be my seventh or my ninety third.

But after this, I swear I'm coming clean.

**Another Jack Nicholson Joker chapter... He's my favorite one to write... **


	6. Chapter 6

cRaZy

Chapter 6

The 60's Joker

HE HE HE!

Don't you love me?

I'm as cute as can be!

I'm wild and free!

Look at that bat!

With ears like a cat!

I know where he's at!

Rat-a-tat-tat!

I have a rocket!

I can put in my pocket!

Its shaped like a locket!

It's for his eye sockets!

Because I am a clown!

And he wears a frown!

I'll turn it around!

And I'll be safe and sound!

I'm a ladies man!

We walk hand and hand!

He can't woo a ham!

I think it's so grand!

To love is to die!

To smile is to cry!

I spy with my eye!

A big batman pie!

**I haven't seen to much of this Joker so this might not be accurate... I hope you like it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**cRaZy**

**Chapter 7**

**Animated Joker**

They say that I am stingy

They say that I am mean

But they cannot blame me

For going fun and green

For they created me.

It was an acid trip.

I survived and I'm alive

I took a little dip.

Now I am happy as can be.

Yes I'm so raging mad.

The Bat and Jim are after me.

Yet I'm not even sad.

There is a little girl I know.

And Harley is her name.

With some time and patience.

She will be quite the same.

I found my way to Arkham

I found my way to her

But now I really find her

In my coat a burr

In this crazy city

There are others much like us

Ivy and the Penguin

They won't make a fuss

Our lives are so destructible

Just try to make it last

Because if you do what you want to

It won't go quite as fast

**Another chapter from the animated Joker, he seems to be stuck on the topic of Harley at the moment... Enjoy :) **


	8. Chapter 8

**cRaZy**

**Chapter 8**

**Heath Ledger's Joker**

DING DONG!

Hello there!

It's the girl scouts!

Would you like to buy a cookie?

No???

Why not?

Tell me the truth

Are you scared of me?

It's the scars, isn't it?

Do they frighten you?

Is that why you don't want to buy?

Because you think I'm dangerous?

Because you think I'm scary?

Well fine by me…

But it's not fine…

With that bazooka over there

Don't worry he's harmless-

When he's not loaded.

But he is.

Change your mind?

How about some thin mints?

**Wouldn't it be funny to see him in the girl scouts? **


	9. Chapter 9

**cRaZy**

**Chapter 10**

**60's Joker**

Love, Love, Love!

It's just like a dove!

From high up above!

All it takes is a shove!

Isn't it grand?

We walk hand in hand!

Throughout the whole land!

Her laughter's not canned!

And when you are done!

You can kill that girl, hun!

You can leave in a run!

Isn't it fun?

Just a wink and a sigh!

And then it's good bye!

It's easy to try!

Just poke out her eye!

**The Joker offer's his advice on dating. The 60's joker seems to have a different girlfriend every episode... it just made me think about what happened to the previous one. Please review if you have any contstructive critisim or you enjoyed this poem. (or any of the others for that matter) I was sad when I didn't get any reviews for the last chapter :( **


	10. Chapter 10

**Crazy Chapter 10**

**Jack Nicholson's Joker**

Philosophy scares even the wiliest minds

And believe me, they have reason to fear

The darkness of the truth can just consume one's soul

And I'm sure that I would get a laugh, my dear

The media and the press, they have no idea

Of exactly what it means to think things through

But when you look at me for what I really am

I'm a beautiful genius, this is true.

My entire being's superficial

They cannot see underneath the skin

They take their little pictures and recordings

They don't recognize the trouble that they're in

Though beauty may only be a falsehood

And vanity may only be a sin

I'd like to look a little bit better

And maybe then the beauties I would win.

**Poor Mistah J. Always trying to look nice. Please comment, it's my birthday and I would appreciate it. Enjoy!**


	11. Chapter 11

**cRaZy**

**Chapter 11**

**Heath Ledgers Joker**

Don't you love it?

The rotting corpses

The smell of decay

The end of the line

I do

I created the chaos

And I love every minute

Because it is mine

All mine

Not even the Bat can take this away

Because I have what he doesn't have

And he will never obtain it

Ever

No matter what he does

No matter how many toys he has

It will never happen

Why?

Well I'll tell you

But i'll have to kill you first.

Do you still want to know?

Yes.

The thing about the bat...

he's not happy enough

he needs to smile more

Now

where did i put that knife?

**It seems our dear joker has found a little more structure among the anarchy- but I assure you it's still all about the CHAOS. Please review if this story at all interests you. Thanks for reading**


End file.
